


Dwelling in This Place

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Hakkai do a little breaking and entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwelling in This Place

Dwelling in this place

The sign was still in front yard. But the red letters splashed across the front were new, and they drew Hakkai’s attention.

His eyes moved to settle on the house behind the sign. It wasn’t a new or overly large house, just a quaint two-story cottage in the center of town, a couple of blocks away from the schoolhouse. Hakkai passed it daily on the walk home. He stood at the front gate letting his eyes roam over the familiar building. The wrap-around porch was bare and made the house look lonely. It was not the first time that Hakkai had stopped at the gate on his way home to let his imagination fill in the missing pieces of potential – of laughter, family and friends.

“Oi!”

Startled, Hakkai shifted the messenger bag full of papers to be graded to his other shoulder, trying to ignore the small, teasing smile on Gojyo’s face.

“I see they finally sold Sun Li-shi’s old place.” Gojyo paused and looked over the house. “You know, that place was vacant even before we left on that stupid journey.”

The fall breeze whipped his hair across his face.. Hakkai wondered, not for the first time, how Gojyo managed to not singe the ends of his hair on the lit cigarette that hung perpetually from his lips. The poignant look on Gojyo’s face made Hakkai wonder what he was thinking, but before he could voice his concern, Gojyo turned to him, grinned and whispered, “I hear the place is haunted."

Hakkai let out a small snort. “I truly doubt that, Gojyo … Hey! Where are you going?”

Gojyo looked over his shoulder as he reached the top porch step. “Gonna take a look inside. Come on.”

Hakkai looked around but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. He started forward, intending to pull Gojyo back to the street.

“You can’t do that.” Hakkai grabbed Gojyo’s arm. “It’s breaking and entering!”

“What are you talking about Hakkai? We're not going to break anything. I just want a look around.” Gojyo pushed open the door and pulled Hakkai into the house.

The oak floors creaked loudly in the empty entryway, and Gojyo moved further into the house. Hakkai felt himself rooted to the spot. He could hear Gojyo calling to him as he moved from room to room, yelling out comments as he went. Hakkai slipped his bag from his shoulder and hung it on the hooks near the door: hooks that he already seemed to know were there. Dust motes danced in the afternoon light that streamed from the large bay window in the living room. He could hear Gojyo upstairs now, the footfalls felt so … normal. So right. It was a home that should be filled with people – had been filled with people until the Minus Wave had made things go so wrong.

Hakkai walked down the short hallway. There were stairs to his right, and beyond them he could see a kitchen and dining room. Past the stairs, the area opened up to a large sunken living room with a beautiful stone fireplace at one end, and at the other end - the dining room. He could see a large wooden dining table had been left behind. There had probably been many a family dinner held there. He smiled to himself. The house just felt … good.

Glancing around the open living room, he imagined how the room would look with furniture, books and a roaring fire. He smiled to himself as he stepped down, moving toward the fireplace.

 _This step could be a hazard,_ he thought. His smile became a bit broader as he pictured Gojyo falling down the step, gangly limbs flailing, or Goku tripping up it in inattentive exuberance.

“Hakkai!” Gojyo yelled as he stomped down the stairs, interrupting Hakkai's thoughts. “Where are you? You should come check this out!”

“I’m down here, Gojyo. Have you found any ghosts yet?”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Gojyo said snidely, striding toward Hakkai.

The fall was even more spectacular than Hakkai had imagined. Even though he had pictured the flailing perfectly, he had to admit the look on Gojyo’s face as he went down was priceless.

“Ow … Damnit!” Gojyo sat up, rubbing his ankle. “Are you laughing at me?”

Hakkai put his hand over his mouth but was unable to stop the chuckles that escaped. “I’m sorry, Gojyo, but your face …” Hakkai stopped when he saw Gojyo's pout.

“Come on – let’s get you over to the table so I can take a look at your foot.”

Hakkai pulled Gojyo up and helped him hobble over to the table. Gojyo sat down on the table and scooted back from the end. He was mumbling under his breath, something that sounded like _stupid sunken living rooms and it’s not funny_.

Hakkai crouched and carefully pulled off Gojyo’s boot and sock; his fingers stroked lightly across the anklebone, making Gojyo gasp softly. Concentrating, he let his chi flow from his hand to Gojyo’s foot, healing the ligaments and easing the bruising.

“All better?” Hakkai whispered, placing a soft kiss on Gojyo’s ankle.

He felt the tremor in Gojyo’s leg as well as heard the groan. “Oh yeah, much better.”

Hakkai stood up slowly, letting his hands move over Gojyo’s legs, caressing lightly over cloth covered knees until they rested on hard thighs. His eyes roamed over the bulge in Gojyo’s jeans and he licked his lips unconsciously.

“Uh, Hakkai?”

“Yes, Gojyo.”

“You sure you don’t want to come check out the upstairs with me?”

Hakkai leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Gojyo’s. The kiss was warm and soft but full of promise. He could feel Gojyo squirm a bit against him, his body leaning into Hakkai’s and his mouth opening slightly, asking for more.

“I think I want to check out the dining room a bit longer.” Hakkai stopped any further questions with another kiss. His tongue slipped through parted lips, exploring and tasting the flavor that was all Gojyo – cigarettes and musk. Their lips came together again and again as their tongues slipped and slid alongside each other. Soft moans and growls came from Gojyo as he arched against Hakkai, trying to wrestle for control and escalate the growing passion.

Hakkai pushed Gojyo’s jacket open and slid his hands under Gojyo’s t-shirt, his fingers slithering upwards, over the quivering abdomen until they reached hardening nipples. He pulled and rolled them gently.

Gojyo gasped, breaking the kiss and fell back on the table. Hakkai couldn’t help but to stop and admire the view. Like a sexy banquet spread before him, Gojyo’s hair was splayed around his head, framing his handsome face, his eyes hooded and watching Hakkai. His shirt was pushed up, showing off the lines and plains of his long, lean torso. Hakkai let his eyes roam over the bulge in front of Gojyo’s pants once again. As if to entice him, Gojyo bucked up his hips and squirmed, letting out a low, sexy chuckle.

“Like what you see?”

“Mm hmm. It looks good enough to eat.”

“Far be it from me to keep a starving man from his meal.” Gojyo bucked up his hips again.

“Oh no, thanks to you, I'm not starving, but … “Hakkai lowered his mouth and blew across one of Gojyo’s nipples. “I think I'm addicted and will never give this up.”

Gojyo shivered and groaned. “Then fucking touch me, man, I'm going crazy here.”

“So demanding.” Hakkai chided as his mouth lowered over the nub, licking and sucking softly, enjoying the soft grunts and movements of Gojyo under him as he moved to tease the other nipple.

Hakkaislid his hand down to unfasten Gojyo’s belt and the front of his pants.

“Finally!”

Hakkai couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at the frustration he heard in Gojyo’s voice. “Maybe we should stop and go see what has you so excited upstairs?” He mouthed against Gojyo’s skin as his hand encircled the hard length of Gojyo’s erection.

“No! Oh god no.” Gojyo groaned as Hakkai dipped his tongue into Gojyo’s navel ring and tongued it gently. “You better fuck me now or I'll kill you, I swear it, Hakkai!”

“Well then,” Hakkai dipped his hand into the pocket of Gojyo's pants and brought out a small foil packet of lube. “I suppose we had best get started. I wouldn’t want to have you create a mess in someone else’s house.”

Hakkai’s eyes narrowed as Gojyo suddenly looked away. He was missing something here, and he had a feeling Gojyo knew what it was. He coaxed Gojyo to lift his hips, and he slid the hanyou’s pants down his legs and off the foot that had been injured, leaving them dangling on the other leg, held there by Gojyo’s boot.

Hakkai yanked on Gojyo’s thighs, pulling his ass to the end of the table and earning a glare from Gojyo.

“Hey watch it! I don’t want any splinters in my ass!”

Hakkai smiled. He let his eyes roam over Gojyo’s exposed ass. “Oh, believe me, that’s not what I had in mind.”

He grabbed the packet, ripped it open and squirted a small amount of lube on his fingers. He smiled wickedly when Gojyo groaned, hungry eyes watching his every move.

Hooking one of Gojyo’s legs over his shoulder, Hakkai moved forward and swiped the tip of his tongue over the head of Gojyo’s cock. At the same time, a slick finger circled, and then entered the bared, puckered entrance.

“Oh yeah,” Gojyo crooned softly, trying to push back against Hakkai’s hand.

Hakkai wiggled his finger, moving it slowly in and out. “Like that, huh? Ready for more?”

“Hell yeah, I want more.”

Hakkai slid in two fingers while nibbling along Gojyo’s neck, concentrating on all the spots that made Gojyo gasp or moan. With a final suck to the juncture between Gojyo’s neck and shoulder, Hakkai leaned back and admired the love bite while his free hand worked to undo the fly of his pants. Pulling out his cock, he gave it a few slow strokes before reaching once more for the packet of lube.

He pretended not to hear the soft whimper as his fingers pulled free of Gojyo, and concentrated on slicking himself up with the last of the lube. He positioned himself, leaned forward, trapping Gojyo’s cock between their bodies, and kissed him as pushed inside, sliding home.

Hakka kissed Gojyo deeply, enjoying the feel of Gojyo’s arms and legs pulling them close. He felt heady and out of breath. It happened every time he was inside Gojyo’s heat; the emotions welled up so hard and fast that it scared him a little – like the monster inside.

“Now, Hakkai, move, dammit!” Gojyo arched and bucked trying to get more friction, breaking Hakkai from his thoughts. Hakkai had to bite back a moan as Gojyo’s lithe body writhed under him again.

Hakkai began to move, his eyes never leaving Gojyo’s face. He loved to watch Gojyo’s panting mouth, small grunts and moans pushed out with every one of his deep pushes in. Gojyo’s half-lidded eyes watched him in turn, shutting only when the pleasure became too intense.

“Ahh .. so good.” Gojyo moved to meet each of Hakkai’s thrusts. “More … please … more. I wanna cum.”

Hakkai let his body weight pin Gojyo to the table. “No.”

“What?” Gojyo groaned. “Come on, Hakkai”

“Tell me, Gojyo, what are you up to?” Hakkai pulled back and thrust in slowly, his cock rubbing across Gojyo’s prostate.

Gojyo shivered. “Nng … I … I don’t know what …”

Hakkai pulled back and thrust forward again. “What’s upstairs that you want me to see so badly?”

When Gojyo did not answer him, Hakkai leaned back and began fucking him in earnest, his hands gripping Gojyo’s lean hips and slamming hard against his ass. Gojyo reached for his own straining cock and Hakkai batted the hand away before pinning it to the table.

“What the fuck, Hakkai?”

“Tell me what’s going on, Gojyo?” Hakkai pinned Gojyo’s other hand, letting the fabric of his shirt brush against Gojyo’s red, engorged dick.

Gojyo clenched his teeth and tossed his head as Hakkai continued to pound into him.

“What’s upstairs, Gojyo?” Hakkai pushed in and held still.

“Oh God no … no … don’t stop! It’s … there’s a bed … a bed!”

Hakkai rewarded Gojyo with a lick and nip behind his ear as he slowly began to move again. “Just a bed?”

“Nnng .. more … please.”

Hakkai stopped moving.

“Our bed, you fucker. It’s our bed!! Now fuck me, dammit!”

“But Gojyo - What is our bed doing here and not at home?”

Gojyo strained to break Hakkai's grip but when Hakkai didn’t budge he relaxed against the table in surrender.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Gojyo mumbled. “It’s our house now. I watched you stop and stare at this house on your way home almost every day. And … well … I had some money squirreled away and then won that big pot last Friday night and well … I just … wanted to make you happy." The last few words were said in a whisper.

Hakkai stared down at Gojyo in stunned silence, his grip on Gojyo’s wrists going lax.

“Hakkai?” Gojyo reached up and touched Hakkai’s cheek lightly. “Are ya mad?”

Turning his head slightly to place a kiss on Gojyo’s palm, Hakkai smiled gently and then began to move. His thrusts were long and languid as he circled his hips, using every trick he knew that would give Gojyo pleasure.

Gojyo’s fingers slipped into Hakkai’s hair and pulled him down. Their kiss was deep and slow. Tongues caressed continuously, even as Hakkai reached between their bodies to stroke Gojyo.

He tumbled into an intense orgasm, feeling Gojyo follow close behind as Gojyo shook, and his hand and shirt became slick with Gojyo’s cum.

“I guess that means you’re not too mad.” Gojyo drawled as Hakkai moved off him to tuck himself in and straighten his clothes.

Gojyo slipped off his jacket and shirt, using his shirt to wipe himself down. Finished, he tossed it to the other end of the dining table and slipped his pants back on.

“Gojyo, don’t leave that there.” Hakkai glared at the offending article of clothing before moving to stare out the large bay window in the living room.

“But …”

“Why did you do it?”

Gojyo stepped up behind Hakkai and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Don’t you like the house? It’s right in the middle of town and close to the school. We can sit on the porch and talk to people. It’s got a big kitchen and even an extra room for Sanzo and Goku if they come to visit.” He nuzzled into the nape of Hakkai’s neck. “I thought you'd like a new home instead of my ratty old bachelor pad.”

“Gojyo, it’s just a house. For a long while now, I’ve thought of you as my home.”

Hakkai felt Gojyo’s arms tighten around him for a heartbeat and then let him go. Hakkai turned to see Gojyo struggling to get his lone boot off.

“What are you doing now?”

“After what you just said, we're going upstairs where I'm going to give you the best blow job you ever had in your life!”

Hakkai chuckled as he headed for the stairs. “Now there’s an offer I won’t turn down.” He ignored the curses and then the thud and more curses.

“Mmm … and I thought it would be Goku who tripped up the stair first.”

 

I was also fooling around and did a podfic of this story. You can download it [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?352x6dq0y6ihn9w)


End file.
